


Plans

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Breeding, Dark, F/M, Feral Derek, Forced feral behaviour, Knotting, Murder/Suicide, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somewhat graphic rape, attempted breeding, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Kate has a plan: All she needs is Allison, and maybe a werewolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Rape
> 
> I suppose this is technically underage (Allison's 17 in the show!?).   
> This is canon-compliant in relation to the Argent/Hale thing, but at this point Derek has long killed Peter and is the alpha and has never met Scott or Stiles.
> 
> C&C welcome

Having her plan thwarted by her own biology had made her angry, enough so that she’d burnt them to the ground and left without looking back. Learning her brother was moving there made her gut burn and she started planning – not everything was lost, after all she still had a niece who’d be a perfect substitute for her.   
Her brother’s suspicious but welcomes her into their home, leave her be except for when they hunt, never once noticing the little clues she leaves scattered for the girl to catch. It’s almost too easy getting Chris to send them away, but she was always able to play him like a fine tuned instrument and before long they’re at the old cabin where the other half of the plan’s already waiting.   
\-   
He’s strong in this form, powerful in a way the cowering **thing** inside his head trying to take control isn’t. He can feel the moon calling, making demands he’s not usually free to obey but tonight, oh tonight he’s free and he can smell it: the heavy, heady scent of bitch in heat and he’s the alpha; it’s his duty to breed any suitable female, make his pack strong like he is. Something’s holding him back, not the voice in the back of his mind trying to break through the fog of moon and lust, not the sounds coming from the bitch in front of him, but something painful wrapped around his _the word is lost, unimportant to the beast straining to breed, pulling with all its might (and it is mighty under the pull of the moon) not caring for the pain nor the blood welling on its skin, nothing but the need to sheath itself inside a warm, fertile body._   
If it hadn’t been for the light he’d have never noticed the presence of someone else, another female who doesn’t elicit any reaction in the beast, at least until she stops in front of the other one crouching, close but not touching and he can hear the growl from his throat, warning the female off of his bitch, eliciting _Kate laughs, it’s a sound filled with evil joy and Allison can’t help the flinch even if it’s barely perceptible with the way she’s tied down. Kate simply smiles and for the first time Allison sees behind it, sees the darkness hovering in her aunt’s eyes, hears how there’s a cruel edge to her laugh and she wants to scream but knows there’s no use, nobody will be able to hear them from here – not that Allison is entirely sure where ‘here’_ is _but she knows it’s pretty far from home._   
“Why are you doing this?” she asks instead, tears and snot mixing on her face, the subvocal growl from the man; beast; monster?; scaring her less than the woman in front of her.   
She doesn’t get an answer just a condescending smile with a nasty quality to it as Kate stands and throws something at the snarling beast behind her; all sound ceases for a second then there’s footsteps, a metallic ‘clang’ as key meets lock and an even bigger one as chains fall to the floor. Then Kate’s back at her face, finger under her chin raising her head to meet her aunt’s gaze.   
”When you go to war outnumbered you make sure you got the better weapon. One you can provide, once Derek here wakes up of course.” And then she’s gone, door closed behind her and Allison is left alone in the dark.   
He regains consciousness the scent of heat even more cloying than before and this time there’s nothing stopping him as he leaps forward, face right where the bitch’s warm and ready to be bred. She’s making noises he doesn’t understand   
_”don’t, please don’t. nonononono”_   
doesn’t care about as his tongue shoots out to taste her, frying the last connection to his humanity and all there’s left is the primal need to mount, claim, assert his dominance, breed the female full of his pups.   
He’s clumsy at first, it’s as if his limbs aren’t made for what he wants to do, but then he’s on her, lower body moving in a blind search for the bitch’s entrance even as he scrambles higher, trying to cover as much of her as possible. There’s no telling how long it takes for him before they’re finally connected and he can start thrusting into her, the smell of their sweat mixing making him go faster; faster still until he starts growing and his range of movement is limited; and then there’s nowhere to go and his teeth clamp down around her neck as he empties himself in violent spurts.   
_Pain. Allison’s world has narrowed down to where they’re tied together and it’s nothing but pure agony, it feels as if the dick locked (and there’s no reason lying to herself here, it’s definitely_ locked _there) inside her is trying to tear her apart; pushing, expanding until she’s ripped in two and bleeding out on the floor. She’d expect smelling her own blood by now but instead her senses are assaulted by the salty smell of semen, the feel of teeth_   
/ **fangs?**   
_against her nape and hot, sweaty skin on her own._   
By the third time it doesn’t feel like she’s going to be ripped in two anymore and by the fifth she stops counting, simply hoping he’ll tire soon.   
As the moon wanes so does his frenzy and when he falls from the bitch’s grip he doesn’t try to get back, instead he nuzzles against her warm skin, content in the moment that if she doesn’t carry yet the moon’s going to rise soon again giving them another chance. He stays there until sunrise.

  
***

The first victim is the hardest   
_He dresses her in Kate’s clothes as it’s the only thing he has, wanting to at least spare her the indignity of others finding her naked._   
seeing as she’s so young – carefully placed on a couch that seems to have been used as a bed, even if the bedding is thrown haphazardly into a corner as if offending whoever put the girl there. Her hands are folded over her stomach, long hair arranged as if she’s just resting; the unseeing eyes marking her as the corpse she is, but it’s clear someone went through a great deal of trouble making her seem alive after breaking her neck.   
The basement makes the youngest officer lose his lunch, but nobody feels the need to tease him seeing as even the veterans are a little sick looking.   
_It’s easier than he expected, and Kate never gets a chance before he’s knocked her out and tied her up in the same way she’d tied up the girl; unlike her though Kate’s death is anything but easy._   
There’s blood everywhere, walls, the ceiling though most in a pool under the dead woman; a foul stench the only warning that she’s been gutted – later, the coroner will tell them that that’s what eventually killed her, before pointing out every evidence of torture on the body (and there are plenty, whoever did it obviously knew what they were doing). The police will ask for a rape kit that will come back clean.   
_He wishes he could get out of the house, wants to drape the girl in wolfsbane to show his respect but Kate has lined every entry in mountain ash so instead he carries the girl as far away from the basement as he can get, searching for a place for her to rest until she’s found. Then he goes back down to Kate’s body._   
The new papers will tell that Derek Hale raped and murdered two women in a cabin far off the beaten track before taking his own life. Chris Argent will slaughter anybody touching an innocent in memory of his daughter.


End file.
